


Air Show

by imsoglitter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, stunt pilot training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsoglitter/pseuds/imsoglitter
Summary: A modern earth Star Wars AU





	Air Show

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I am pretty bad at writing fluff, but here we go!

Finn sat on the couch across from his… boyfriend. The word felt weird in his head. Like it didn’t belong. They were just friends. Friends who lent each other jackets, and held hands, and cuddled during movies, and kissed sometimes. That was all. Just friends.

Poe was giving him that crooked smile again. The one that always meant trouble. Trouble usually meaning explosions. He couldn't count the times he had to wrestle a loose firework or lighter out of Poe’s hands.

“Hey babe!”

“What?” Finn’s face grew hot. He hadn’t meant to respond to ‘babe’, but to be fair there was no one else here.

“You know how I’ve been training to be a stunt pilot?”

“Um… yeah?” Finn tensed up, not wanting to imagine where the question was going to lead.

“Well the course is going to be finished this next weekend, and we’re having a demonstration. Do you want to come?”

Finn let out a sigh of relief. He could watch his boyfriend fly a plane for an hour. That was something he could do. “Of course!”

Poe’s face lit up into a smile, one corner of his mouth unconsciously raised higher than the other. Then he let out a whoop, and kissed Finn’s cheek.

“I have the best boyfriend,” he declared.

 

It was Saturday now, and early in the morning. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and the morning air was crisp. Finn shivered a little bit, and hunched his shoulders. He probably should have worn something warmer, but nothing was quite as comfortable as Poe’s leather jacket. Nothing smelled quite the same either.

He walked closer to the hangar, where a large group of people were standing.The other pilots and their families and friends, he guessed. As he got closer, he picked Rey out of the mass. He jogged to get warmer, and catch up with her faster.

Rey smiled as he approached, and greeted him with a hug. “Finn! It’s good to see you again! It feels like it’s been ages!”

“It’s only been a week.” Finn smiled.

“Still too long!” she said decidedly. “I really need to get an apartment closer to yours.”

Finn was surprised by a hug from behind. “Wearing my jacket I see. I’ve been looking for that.”

“It’s not my fault you keep leaving it at my place.” Finn retorted. “I’m starting to think you do it on purpose.”

“Well you do look better in it than I ever could,” Poe said wrapping an arm around Finn’s waist.

Rey rolled her eyes, and chuckled. “You two, honestly.”

“Hey, you’re not so innocent yourself.” Poe said. “Where’s your boy toy anyway.”

Finn inhaled sharply, as Rey narrowed her eyes. “Kylo is off  _ finding himself _ whatever that means.” Her voice dripped with venom. “In any case, I’m through with him.”

“Isn’t that what you said last-” Poe was cut off by a sharp elbow to the rib cage from Finn.

“In any case,” Finn started, “We better get you to your plane. You can’t be late to your own performance!”

“Alright, Alright, I get the hint.” Poe winked at Rey. “I’m out of here.”

He gave Finn a quick peck on the cheek, before heading over to the hangar.

Finn glanced at Rey, who was still fuming. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.” she said tersely.

He knew she wasn’t, but he knew prying would only make it worse. He wished he could help her out, but whatever happened between her and Kylo, they would have to work it out on their own. He’d be there to support her every step of the way, though.

“Oh look! They’re starting!” he said, pointing at the first plane rumbling down the runway.

Rey’s mood lightened considerably at the distraction.

“Which plane is Poe in?” she asked.

“The black one with orange stripes down the side.” he responded as it pulled out of the hangar.

They both waved as it took off into the sky.

Poe was incredible. It was as though he had been born to fly. Finn watched as his boyfriend performed barrel rolls and loop-de-loops. He felt a small twinge of anxiety, as the plane plummeted towards the ground before jerking back up in a hairpin swerve back to the sky. Poe’s plane turned upside down and righted itself, making lazy circles in the sky. The finishing touch was him drawing a heart with the trail of smoke his plane left behind him. Finn blushed at that.

Eventually the planes landed, and the crowd ran up to meet their respective pilots. Finn and Rey made their way up to Poe’s plane.

“Did I do good?” he asked.

“Amazing!” Finn declared.

“I’ve seen better,” Rey said jokingly, “But not bad.”

“That’s probably the best compliment you’ve ever given me, Rey.” Poe said jumping out of the cockpit.

He stood close to Finn and twined their fingers together. “So, Miss Rey, care to join us for lunch?”

“It would be an honor, Mr. Dameron,” she replied. And the three of them headed back to the parking lot.


End file.
